We'll Be Okay
by imsavannah
Summary: Spencer at the hospital with Toby after the car accident in 5x12


"I'm so glad you're okay," Spencer sighed, swallowing the lump sitting in her throat that had arrived the moment she heard the awful crash through the phone earlier that night.

Spencer was sitting on her boyfriend's hospital bed opposite his injured leg. Her eyes had barely left the limp leg lying there helplessly. It was all her fault.

"Spence," Toby started, reaching out for her hand as if he could read what she was thinking. "Look at me, please."

She altered her gaze from his leg to look into his eyes as requested. "Listen to me. This," he paused motioning to his leg and the hospital bed. "Is not your fault and don't think for a _minute_ that it is…because I know that's exactly what you're doing."

"Yeah, because it is!" She answered immediately, tears starting to form in her brown eyes. "I wasn't at the brew when I was supposed to be for your important ceremony and you were worried about me because I didn't answer my phone and…I'm such a sucky girlfriend," Spencer let out, feeling angry with herself as a few tears escaped down her face. "Actually, I'm just a sucky person all around."

Toby hated seeing her worked up like this. He reached his hand up to her face to wipe the stray tears away. "I was the one driving, Spencer. I was the one not paying attention."

"Yeah and you were distracted because I-"

"Spencer," Toby interrupted pulling her body closer to his to get her attention. "I don't blame you for anything," he continued in a low voice, rubbing circles on her back with the hand attached to the IV. "Seeing you upset hurts me more than any injury I could ever get."

Reaching up to touch his face, Spencer nodded and replied, "I'm sorry," then continued to lie her head down on his chest.

After a couple of minutes of silently lying in her one another's arms, Spencer felt him stir and make a sound of disproval as he moved his leg.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked, breaking their embrace by sitting up.

"Um…yeah could you get a pillow or something so I can elevate my leg?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sure," Spencer replied walking over to a chair across from his bed that had a pillow and a jacket hanging on the back of it. "Is your dad staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, I-" Toby paused, squeezing his eyes shut as Spencer lifted up his leg to place the pillow under it.

"Sorry, sorry," Spencer apologized, hating that her boyfriend was obviously in pain.

"-Think he just went to get some coffee and something to eat." Toby finished, after the pillow was in place and his leg felt a lot more comfortable.

Spencer nodded. "Your stepmom or Jenna never came by?"

"No," Toby answered, "Just my dad."

Spencer internally rolled her eyes at this. Toby would be there for his stepmom or stepsister the minute anything happened to either of them. Even after everything they put him through, he would still be here with them…and here Toby is sitting in the hospital after a major motor vehicle accident and neither of them are anywhere to be found…so typical.

She walked back over to the side of his bed and sat down and ran her hand through his light brown hair. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Toby leaned back onto his pillows and reached out for her hand, which she immediately accepted, waiting to adhere to any of his requests.

"You could tell me why you were so late meeting me for the ceremony," he replied, awaiting an explanation.

Spencer nodded. "I'll tell you everything…but first I want you to know that your ceremony _was_ important to me and I really thought I would be done what I was doing in time but I wasn't…and I want you to know that I'm really proud of you and truly sorry that I missed it."

Toby smiled slightly at his girlfriend's words. "I believe you, Spence."

Spencer sighed, grateful to have such an understanding boyfriend like Toby. However, she paused for a few moments contemplating on where to even start her explanation of the last twenty-four hours or so. "Well, for starters we aren't friends with Alison anymore because she talked to the cops and took a lie detector test behind our backs. Mona was able to hack into the police department's network so that we could watch the test…and almost all of the questions were about me."

"About you?" Toby asked, a puzzling look planted on his face from just about everything Spencer had said.

"Yeah…the cops are off of Alison for Bethany Young's murder and on to me," she relayed, nervously playing with the blanket on Toby's bed and avoiding eye contact.

"What?" Toby nearly jumped out of bed at his girlfriend's words. "That's ridiculous! You didn't even know who she was!"

Spencer sighed again and placed her hands on her boyfriend's chest in order to attempt to calm him down. "Yeah, well they seem to think I did it in order to gain favor with Alison since we were fighting that night."

Toby hesitated for a moment. "But why would…."

"There's more," Spencer interrupted, knowing what Toby's question would be. "Mona and I…snuck into Radley in order to find out what the connection was between Ali and Bethany…if there even was one…and we did find one."

"What is it?" Toby asked, extremely intrigued in his girlfriend's explanation.

"Mrs. Dilarantis had an affair with Bethany's dad…Ali knew her."

"Wow," was Toby's only reply, not expecting the shocking connection between Ali and Bethany.

Spencer nodded. "Yes, so now a warrant out for my arrest is currently in process."

"How can they arrest you for a murder with no solid evidence against you?" Toby wondered aloud.

"I guess Ali's words and their suspicions are enough…" Spencer sighed. "Speaking of Alison…we're pretty sure she's A."

Toby's eyes shot up at this. "I'm not saying I don't believe it, but why do you think that?"

"Just…the way she's turning her back on us now and all the secrets she's manipulated us into keeping…and Mona was talking to us about it and it all fits," Spencer replied, quickly standing up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked, his voice wavering slightly at the thought of her leaving his side.

Spencer took a deep breath and swallowed before answering. Toby was in a car accident tonight and here she is feeling sorry for herself. "I just…I'm scared, I guess."

Toby instantly frowned at this. He joined the police force to keep his girlfriend safe. Right now, she was anything but safe. "Spence, your parents aren't going to let you stay in jail. You didn't do anything."

"I know, but that stuff goes on your record and…" Spencer trailed off, returning to her seat next to Toby. "I _still _didn't hear back from any of the schools I applied to…well, except for UPenn…"

"That's just early admission," he replied, placing his hand on her thigh. "You'll get in somewhere amazing, I know you will. Come here."

Spencer obliged and settled into Toby's side, only just now realizing how tired she was. It had to be some ungodly hour in the morning and it was Thanksgiving. It was already shaping up to be a great holiday.

"Everything will be okay," Toby comforted in a low voice kissing her forehead.

"You too," Spencer answered, moving to look up at him. "Your leg will be better in a month and you can start being an officer…I need you out there."

He smiled back at her. If only he could be out there now for her and for the sake of Rosewood.

"I need you now, though," She added, running her fingers along his jaw. "I need you always."

"And I'm here…always," Toby replied, leaving a kiss on her awaiting lips.

**I loved the Spencer and Toby scenes in the finale and since I'm going to miss these two so much until the Christmas episode I had to write something. I love how Spencer told Aria she told Toby everything so I decided to write about that. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
